The World We Live In Now
by The Black and White Ace
Summary: This world now...a living hell full of walkers and survivors dropping like flies. Jade and her family finally reunited. She thought she would be safe with her new group. People die. Sacrifices are made. People lie. Romance in the worst of places. Blood, sweat and tears on the ground. All revolving around one and group, more specifically, Jade herself. Blurb inside incorrect. Fixed
1. The World We Live In now

The World We Live In Now

Blurb: A middle aged man meets a young girl and a teenage girl. They are rescued by Shawn and go to Hershel's Farm. The teenager, however, is reunited with her displaced family of three. They meet the rest of the gang and some new ones included. Romance is involved, people, and DRAMA so prepare yourself.

Author's Note: Hey Guys! It's me again! If you see that my name changed, it was temporary for a Walking Dead Game Forum sorry! I'm still the Ace you all know and love. Welp! Onto it!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead Game. Telltale does. I own my OC's and my plot :P. STORY TIME!

Episode 1: A New Day

[Jade & Max] {DAY 1 OF APOCOLYPSE}

**Chapter 1: Jade and Max**

Jade was silent. She watched as her home town was being destroyed, no, _eaten_ in front of her eyes. Her and her friend had already set their eyes on Macon, Georgia. Jade looked at her friend, Max, who had been shaking. He would never see his loved ones again and Jade didn't know a thing about where her parents and little brother were.

"Why…? Why and how did this happen, Jade?" Max asked with sorrowful eyes. Jade remained silent as she continued to drive. She was determined to be reunited with her family, especially her brother and Dad. Yeah, she missed her mother, but she and her dad had that special bond.

"J-Jade? Are you alright?" Max asked her, now calm. Jade looked at him for a second and then looked back to the road.

"I'm…I don't know how to answer that…" Jade replied in a stressed tone. Honestly, she had no clue. All she wanted to know was that her family was alright. That _Duck_ was alright. That boy could be a real pain in the ass sometimes but he was younger, it was to be expected. As they passed into a small neighborhood, they heard a sharp scream then it abruptly stopped. Jade stopped the car and got out. As did Max. They crept up to where the scream had come from and noticed a light was on in the car-filled neighborhood. They entered the house which had the door unlocked to see one of those-those _things_ eating a young woman.

Jade scowled in disgust. Max scrunched his nose and then covered it. The monster noticed them and started crawling towards them. Jade took out her knife and stabbed the thing in its head. She bent down to the girl who was being eaten. She was dead so Jade stabbed her in the head. "Always make sure they don't come back," she said. "That's what some crazy guy at school kept telling everybody to do if somebody ever came back to life."

"Who are you two?" a small voice asked. Jade and Max looked up to see someone who would be with them for a long time.

** [End of Chapter 1]**

Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter! It took some thinking! Please review!


	2. Lee Everett

Episode 1: A New Day

[Lee Everett] {Day 3 OF THE APOCALYPSE}

Disclaimer: You know who it belongs to. Enjoy!

(P.S: The girl Lee kills is actually Sandra. The other woman was a person struggling to survive.)

**Chapter 2: Lee Everett**

Lee was finally stirring from his unconscious state inside the wrecked police car. His first thought was that he was thirsty.

"Ahh! Fuck! My leg!" Lee said to himself as he tried to move his right leg. Of course, he was unsuccessful. He turned his head to the window that he had been facing at what he thought was a few hours ago. What he saw was horrific. Lee saw the old cop, lying on the ground. That very same cop was surrounded in what Lee hoped wasn't the cop's blood.

"Hey! Hey officer! Are you alright?! I'm still cuffed back here!" Lee called out to the man on the ground. No response. _Ugh…That doesn't look so good…He looks like he wasn't ejected from the car,_ Lee thought to himself. He turned his head slightly further to the left to spot the officer's gun. It, too, was surrounded in a pool of blood.

_Why the hell did he have his gun out? Did someone come and attack him?_ Lee thought as he turned to face the opposite window. He noticed that he could kick the window so he used his good leg - the left one - to repeatedly kick the window. After four consecutive kicks, the entire window came loose and shattered. Lee then proceeded to move closer to the open window. Once he was finally in range, he pushed his upper body to grab the edge of the frame and pushed himself out the window and landed on the dirt with a thud.

Lee looked up to see that it had been one hell of a fall. As he began to stand, he had forgotten about his right leg and practically made it worse. He had to lean on the car for support since he had fucked up his leg even more so than it had been before.

After getting to the other side of the car, he began to limp towards what appeared to be a shotgun shell. He bent down to pick up said shell and placed it in his pocket for later. Then he limped over to the gun and picked it up.

_Looks empty…_He put it down. _It would be easier to carry with these cuffs off._ Lee thought as he stood back up. He then looked at the cop nervously. It could be possible that he could still be alive. Then again, maybe not. Once he got close enough to the officer, he noticed the handcuff keys and so he picked them up. As he began to unlock the cuff on one side, Lee's hand slipped and dropped the keys right near the dead cop's mouth.

"Shit!" He cursed. He looked down at the keys and held his breath. Lee bent down to reach the keys and then snatched them up quickly. After a moment, realizing that he was just being paranoid, Lee stood upright again and started unlocking the cuffs again. Once the left side was off, he rubbed his wrists.

Lee then heard a groan coming from directly below him. He looked at the officer confused but then he jumped onto Lee causing him to fall. Luckily, Lee was able to push off the monster and crawl back towards the car.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Lee yelled as he backed into the car's side. He turned his head frantically looking for a weapon and spotted the gun next to him. He grabbed it and started loading it but the shell slipped and fell to the ground. _FUCK!_ Lee screamed in his mind. He grabbed the shell and reloaded the gun again. Successful the second time he points the gun at the undead cop and screams "DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!" The undead cop obviously didn't listen. Lee then pointed the gun at the cop's head and fired it. The bullet caused the top part of the cop's skull to explode.

Lee began to breathe deeply because he needed to calm down from the adrenaline rush. He looked at the gun and then shook his head whilst tossing the gun to the side. He didn't bother looking at the corpse because there was someone in the distance.

"Help! Go get someone! There-There's been a shooting!" Lee called out to the figure. That very same figure turned and walked the way she came. That was when he heard something to his left so he turned his head to see more of those things. He stood up despite his injured leg and began to limp towards where the figure had gone. He had literally forgotten where the cop was so he fell on his face. Lee stood back up and started to limp faster. He turned his head to see them closing in on him from his left, right and back. Lee fell about three more times before he saw a fence.

_Now's my chance!_ Lee thought as he grabbed the top of the fence. He pushed all the power he could muster into his arms to heave himself up and over the fence into a backyard. He fell to the ground with a thud and immediately backed away from the fence. Lee could hear their moaning and groaning coming from the other side of the fence. He backed up right into a patio and knew that if that fence fell, he would be killed. This was indeed a scary situation for him and possibly anyone else who was experiencing this. The next thing Lee heard were gunshots coming from somewhere else in the small neighborhood. He looked in that direction then back at the fence to see that those monsters were attracted to the noise. Seems like noise attracts them.

Once Lee could no longer hear them he stood up again and decided it would be best to look inside the house. He walked over to the glass sliding door and started knocking.

"Hello? I need a little help." Lee said, hoping someone could hear him. With no response, he opened the door with a slight creek.

"Comin' in. Don't shoot ok?" Lee called into the house whilst entering at the same time.

***************************TIMESKIP*************** ***************

After the little girl, Clementine came to Lee's rescue to bash in some teenager's head in with a hammer, which he used, she asked him a question.

"D-Did you kill it?" Clementine asked Lee. Lee pondered the answer. Finally, he gave her an answer.

"I think something else did." Lee told Clementine calmly, trying not to scare the girl any more than he probably was.

"Yeah…I heard her scream two nights ago. I think one of the monsters got her." Clementine said in agreement.

"Two nights ago? Yeah…That's probably what happened…Now, you've been all by yourself through this?" Lee asked the small girl. She shook her head.

"No…I had friends! They're here! I just have to get them…But what should we all do then?" Clementine asked Lee. He looked at her for a second thinking on whether or not to go at day or by night. Finally, he decided on what to do.

"We need to get out of here before it gets dark." Lee stated firmly.

"Yeah…It's not safe at night." Clementine said as she turned to the sliding glass window again.

"Let's go get your friends then get out of here. I want you to stay close to me understand?" Lee asked the small child.

"Yeah." Clementine replied with a slightly happier tone of voice.

**[End of Chapter 2]**


End file.
